Hissho Buraiken
The Hissho Buraiken (必勝無頼拳, Hisshou Buraiken, "Certain Victory Ruffian Fist"), is a powerful Super Combo belonging to Dan. Its input and other details have changed over the course of the series. In the same vein of Dan's character, the Hissho Buraiken is a parody of a super move utilized by Kyokugen Karate practitioners from the SNK fighting games; specifically, the move is closer in style to Ryo Sakazaki's Ryuuko Ranbu. The parody mainly lies in the fact that the Hissho Buraiken is stationary, unlike the Ryuuko Ranbu, in which the character rushes forward upon the startup of the combo. ''Street Fighter Alpha'' series The Hissho Buraiken makes its debut in the Street Fighter Alpha series. In this short ranged Super Combo, Dan flashes and holds his arms back for a few seconds, and then unleashes a very fast barrage of punches and kicks to the foe unfortunate enough to be within the range of this attack, ending with a Koryuken. This attack has extremely low range, barely stretching just in front of Dan. Though his most powerful attack, it is often unreliable, as if the Dan player is short even the slightest inch, the foe will be completely unaffected (unless they are within the range of the Koryuken at the end. Sprites ''Street Fighter IV'' series Street Fighter IV introduces an upgrade to the move. Hissho Buraiken The Hissho Buraiken returns as Dan's Super Combo in the Street Fighter IV series. Description It is executed differently than in the Alpha series, i.e. by performing two quarter-circle forward motions and pressing punch. Dan unleashes ("Victory is mine!") a flurry of punches, kicks, knees and chops, finishing with a Koryuken ("Take that!"). Like Ken's Shinryuken, the attack works only at extreme close range and will miss if performed at any distance. It is a 19-hit combo if performed correctly. Shisso Buraiken The Shisso Buraiken (疾走無頼拳, Shissou Buraiken, "Sprinting Ruffian Fist") is an advanced version of the Hissho Buraiken, and is Dan's first Ultra Combo. Description Executed by performing two quarter-circle forward motions and pressing all three punch buttons, Dan dashes towards the opponent ("Saikyō!" or "Saikyō-ryū Ōgi!" style Secret Technique", depending on which language setting the player has) and, if successful, punches his opponent in the face, proceeding to launch a barrage of blows and finishing with a Koryuken ("Yahoo!"). As he lands, he performs his trademark pose: smiling broadly at the "camera" with a sparkling sound effect (of his teeth glowing white), giving a thumbs up gesture and sticking his rear end out. Unlike the Hissho Buraiken, the attack has a wide distance (about the length of Dan's heavy punch Gadoken) that will connect and will miss if performed at any distance farther than that, or if the opponent has almost hit the ground (during a Focus Crumple, Dan can still connect if his opponent's torso is a centimeter from hitting the ground, though the timing is tricky if done from a back dash). It is an 8-hit combo if performed correctly. It is also important to note that missing the attack will Dan open for a considerable amount of time, probably devastating the player to grabs and devastating combos. However, Dan is invincible during the startup rush. As with most Ultra Combos, the move is a good punisher, and can also pass through projectiles with proper timing. Videos Screenshots Category:Moves Category:Special Moves Category:Super Moves Category:Street Fighter Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:M.U.G.E.N